


New Home

by MarshmallowBun



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Irken Empire (Invader Zim), Irkens (Invader Zim), Other, Pre-Canon, Sort Of, gaz and dib are test tube babies, how he got to earth, irken membrane, no beta read, occ maybe, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: Professor Ren Membrane is a runaway Irken tallest in waiting who came to earth after the declaration of Impending doom, he spent time just exploring the earth and sharing his knowledge.
Relationships: Professor Membrane/Zim, Zimbrane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	New Home

**Author's Note:**

> so obviously I don't know prof membranes name so I'm going with Ren got the name from another user https://archiveofourown.org/users/metallicsi/pseuds/metallicsi  
c:

Ren, a tallest in waiting, the future leader of the Irken race. He was adored by his people though only for his height and not the intelligence he possessed. Ren tried accepting this, but it annoyed him to no end how they would blindly follow every word that came from his mouth. He would try and make them see that his height doesn't matter but they wouldn’t see his reasoning. He talked to the current tallest to find answers and comfort. 

Ren walked into the control room and looked up at his tallest who barked orders at the smaller Irkens below.

“My tallest,” Ren says catching the attention of the two.

“Ah, Ren! There you are.” Tallest Miyuki purred out, “I was wondering when you would show up, there is an important announcement to be made today and we want you by our side young one!”

“Yes, it will be an amazing announcement!” Tallest Spork clamped his claws together in excitement. 

“Of course, my tallest,” Ren smiled but it faltered once he remembered the questions he wanted to ask, “but I would like to ask a few questions to you?” He asked.

“Can it wait?” Spork glanced over his shoulder from the clipboard he was handed. 

“Yes, can it wait till after the festivities?” Miyuki added.

“No, it has been bothering me for a while and I would like you to ease my thoughts,” Ren said and bowed to add to his plea. 

Spork and Miyuki looked at each other then back to Ren who was still bowed. Miyuki stood taller and clapped her hands together to catch the attention of the room, “everyone out!” She yelled as the smaller Irkens started to slurry away and out. Spork handed the clipboard back to the small Irken just before it ran out of the room and slamming the door behind them. “Now what is it you want to ask?” Miyuki's tone softened.

“I… I wanted to ask, why do we value height over intellect?” Ren sighed and began to explain, “I have seen some of the smartest on Irk treated like dirt because they are small and some to the tallest of our people have little to no brains, “why is that?” 

“Because taller is better!” Said Spork.

“Duh!” Miyuki added.

“How so?” Ren pressed on.

“Because tall equals intelligent I mean look at you?” Miyuki said with a smirk as if she won.

“But where is the scientific proof for that?” Ren said in frustration, “I have been doing some experiments and-” he true to explain but was interrupted.

“Enough!” Both tallest say in unison

“But, Miyuki, Spork please listen!” 

“We said ENOUGH!” Miyuki growled.

“It seems Ren is losing respect.” Spork said with a glare.

“No, I just-“ 

“Leave us, go prepare for the festivities!” Miyuki demand.

“But-“ 

“GO!” Miyuki and Spork said in unison.

Ren sighed in defeat and turned on his heels and walked out of the control room slamming the doors open with force and stomping to his room. As he got closer to his door his guards bowed to him in respect which made him angrier but instead of taking it out on them like how Miyuki and Spork would he pushed them aside and walked into his room. In anger he decided to punch his door, leaving a big dent in the thick metal. He turned back around to see a small Irken cowering in fear. Ren sighed and apologized to the smaller Irken who in return apologized for being in his presence and explained that they were there to help him dress for the event. With a sigh, he allows the smaller Irkin to assist him in putting on the traditional robes of a tallest. From the long skirt to the traditional corset. If it were up to ren he wouldn’t wear the corset in the first place but spork always would lecture him on tradition. 

“Excuse me, do you know what the festivities are for?” Ren asked the other Irken. 

“I’m not too sure,” they said politely, “my tallest,” they bowed their head to avoid eye contact, “but the Almighty Tallest Miyuki and Spork say it’s going to be big!” they exclaim with a smile, “and anything they say is good!” the small Irken beamed at that point. 

This reaction made Ren’s mood sour once more, “just because they say it's good doesn’t make it true.” ren said to himself in annoyance.

“What was that my tallest?” the tiny Irken asked.

“It was nothing, just me talking to myself,” Ren said and dismissed the tiny Irken with a thank you.

Ren looked at his reflection the long skirt and corset giving him an intimidating look, he missed the comfort of his tunic that would cove half his face and the nasty scarring on his jaw. The scar came from a training accident when he was but a smeet the scar was nasty and reached from the corner of his mouth to just under his eye. When it happened Miyuki said it's better to be feared than loved and it made Ren feel so alone.

A knock from the door caught his attention the door tried to slide open but was caught by the dent in it. An Irken ambassador peeked his head through the door, “excuse me, my tallest?”

“What is it?” Ren asked.

“It's time for the festivities.” the ambassador says.

Ren walked towards the door “as ready as I’ll ever be…” he sighed, “it would help if I knew what the festivities where.” 

“It's the spark of invasion!” one of the guards cheered.

“Explain?” ren asked in a serious tone.

“The almighty tallest have decided that we are to expand the Irken empire by conquering nearby planets, my tallest.” the ambassador answered and bowed his head in respect.

Ren was furious, this was unscientific and irresponsible for their people! “Take me to the tallest!” Ren growled the scar on his face made him look twice as intimidating making the ambassador cower in fear, though he agreed and rushed away with Ren close behind.

The tallest stood in the control room waiting for the tallest in waiting when said Irken barged into the control room with a sheer on his scarred face. 

“Oh there you are Ren.” spork smiled, “and with the correct traditional robes, perfect!”

“An invasion,” ren growled, “why?”

Miyuki stood tall and said, “our planet isn’t doing so well, we are merely trying to get resources before we go extinct,” Miyuki walked towards Ren and placed a clawed hand on his scarred cheek. “We just want to be sure that you don’t have to struggle when you become the leader.

“There must be a peaceful scientific way to save our people!” ren said swatting her hand away from his face, “we may be a militant race but that doesn’t mean we should do this!” 

“It is a risk we must take.” spork says with a slight glare.

Miyuki turned to the monitor at the front and ordered the technician Irkens to turn it on, the screen glowed to life showing the assembly hall beneath their feet, “you see them,” she asked, “do you want them to expire.” Miyuki asked Ren.

“Of course not!” ren replied in a frustrated tone.

“That will happen if we don't do this, our planet is dying,” she growled.

“But there has to be another way!” 

“There isn't,” Spork added, “you will learn in time that to survive we have to make hard decisions.” 

“But-”

“Enough.” Miyuki said softly and put her clawed hand on his back pulling him towards the center of the room where Spork stood, “we have already decided and when you become a leader you shall find a second tall one to rule by your side and you shall do whatever you both decide.”

Ren sighed in defeat, “very well…” 

“There's a good boy.” spork smiled and gestured for the technician Irkens to lower them to the stage below where they landed on the stage in front of a galactic map. The crowd clapped and cheered as they landed. 

Miyuki waved her hand and silenced their cheers, “my people,” she starts, “Irk is in danger,” the crowd murmured amongst themselves, “we are running dangerously low on resources and if we take anymore our planet might die!” the gasp and shock were loud with the crowd. 

“That is why we have decided to make a plan that we call Impending doom!” spork said, “where we will infiltrate planets and take what we need!” the crowd roared.

The rest of the assembly was spent with the Almighty Tallest explaining their plan and selecting Irken who were at the academy to infiltrate nearby planets. Ren didn't like it, how easy it was for the Irkens of Irk to blindly follow this plan to take over neighboring planets and take what they need, Ren had come up with a peace plan but the almighty tallest wouldn't listen to him no matter how hard he persisted. 

One month later they had enslaved a peaceful planet and colonized it. But they didn't stop there, they continued to take and became greedy. When Ren finally realized he wanted no part in this empire he made a plan to leave and find a new home that he will protect from his people. So he got to work, he made an explosive and placed it in his room to go off as a distraction so he could take a small invader ship with all the necessary equipment to colonize an alien plant.his plan was set and all he needed to do was wait for the right time. 

Miyuki and Spork called another assembly to congratulate the returning invaders and to brief them for a new invasion plan. At this point, it has been made clear to Ren that they were not going to stop until they controlled every planet in the universe. Ren told them he wanted to retire early tonight for he was tired, they reluctantly let him leave. Ren went back to his room and changed out of his traditional robe packing all he needed into toolbox he set a timer for the bomb and set off. He made sure to erase the schedule for who was scheduled to guard him that night so no one will be blamed and made sure no one was there when the bomb was to go off. The bomb was the type to eradicate all living things leaving no trace for them to realize that he is alive. Once he got to the ship hanger the bomb went off on schedule causing the Irkens to react by running away to find and protect their leaders or the hatchery. In the mess of it, he quickly took an invader ship and took off before anyone caught on he was gone.

Six Months Later -

Ren found himself on a foreign planet, he surveyed said planet for a week and saw the potential in the race. Ren touched down in a vacant lot, it was dark out with the last bit of their star peeking over the horizon. Using the structure drill he made his new home and lab deep underground. Now for the disguise, Ren used the ships illusion circuit to program a disease into his PAK he looked upon many different illusions before deciding on one that suited him, all of the illusions disguised his green skin and blue eyes but not the scar on his cheek but the illusion he decided on had dark hair on the top of his head with a long strip of hair that looked similar to his antenna big chunky goggles and a long white lab coat that's collar covered his scars.

“Hey!” a voice called from a little ways away.

Ren turned and looked and saw a man smiles, a wide smile that reached his eyes, “howdy new neighbor!” he spoke loud, “what's your name?” he asked walking closer to ren.

“Ummmm….” ren said unsure at first, “ren…” he said just trying to get away from the human that made his presence known, this was the most friendly Ren has ever witnessed.

“Just Ren?” the man asked and extended his hand for ren to shake.

“Ummmm…..” Ren began to panic, Irkens are only given one name at birth and a purpose, “my last name… is uhhh, mem...brane...:” he said as he took the man's hand and shook it.

“Well Mr.Membrane, I'm Jake Nash you can call me Jake if you so desire, are you a doctor or scientist or somfin’, with the lab coat n’ stuff?” he rattled on making Ren somewhat confused but he nodded his head, “oh I guess I should call you Dr. Membrane then, where you from?” he finally released his hand.

“Far away.” ren said.

“Oh neat, you know these houses are just poppin’ up left n’ right, I could've sworn this plot was empty this mornin’!” Jake said with a smile.

“Yes, strange.” ren agreed.

“Well, it was nice meeting you Dr. Membrane!” Jake turned and began to walk away, “have a nice night!”

“Ummm… you as well.” he waved slightly and turned and ran inside before anyone else could talk to him.

Once inside he dropped the illusion, “way to go ren,” he said to himself, “or should I say membrane…” he thought about that name and smiled to himself, “you know I kinda like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> so hope you liked it, I'm down for criticism, suggestions, and theories!  
please no ship hate! thank you!


End file.
